percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian League
}} Warriors.jpg|Warriors|link=The Olympian League: Warriors|linktext=Read Team Omega's story! Days of Boom.jpg|Days of Boom|link=The Olympian League: Days of Boom|linktext=Read Team Alpha's story! Land of the Lost.png|Land of the Lost|link=The Olympian League: Land of the Lost|linktext=Read Team Recon's story! Into the Unknown.jpg|Into the Unknown|link=The Olympian League: Into the Unknown|linktext=Read Team Delta's story! The Olympian League 3000.jpg|3000|link=The Olympian League: 3000|linktext=Read the story of the future league! The Olympian League Origins.jpg|The Origins|link=The Olympian League: Origins|linktext=Read the origins of each member of the league! TOL Videogame.jpg|The Video Game|link=The Olympian League (Video Game)|linktext=Check out the Official Video Game of The Olympian League! TOL Logo 2.jpg|The Olympian League|linktext=Welcome to the Olympian League! The Olympian League is a group of veteran heroes who protect the Earth and help any Demigod who needs help. To get into the League you must be at least 20 years old and will receive an invitation to join. The League is full of thousands of Demigods, Roman and Greek. Some of the members are mortals who can see through the mist. Note A: This story takes place 30 years after The Last Olympian. Note B: If you want to join with a character who is younger than 20 years then join the Young Olympian League. Note C: This collab is alternate universe so you character's original storyline won't be altered unless you want it to be in your characters original storyline, so alternate universe is optional. Authors ExtremeSSJ4 (Creator) Daughter of Poseidon118 Dagostino Luke 12346 Archie-Son of Poseidon Josh-Son Of Hyperion JJRawesome Ersason219 DarkCyberWolf TheLuckyDucky Darkcloud1111 SallyPerson SonOfZeus1200 LittleLoric Hazelcats DaughterofTerpsichore Bladewood Theecho12457 Hermione Chase Collab Rules #Each chapter must be at least 500 words. #You may only write your own characters POV chapter unless another member let's you use their character or if you are required to use third person. #Don't make your characters too OP in stories. Theme Songs This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars (Official Song) Overall Plot Shortly after the second Titan War, Percy Jackson and a group of friends has decided to form a small organization who's objective is to save and rescue half-bloods. Then, shortly after the Gaea war, the organization has grown bigger, with new friends joining the alliance. The Olympian gods has appreciated their service and had let them be. The years passed by, and more and more people join the organization. That is, until a lone demigod is driven to think that the Olympian are merely using them as tools to their work. Said demigod leaves the organization to search for the Olympians' enemy. And when does, using with his persuasive voice and charisma, he gathers up a couple of people and forms another organization, a different one from the Olympian League. The new organization starts conquering cities, defying the gods, and destroying everything that comes to their way. They are rendered unstoppable, even by the gods. Except for The League... Members Original League Percy Jackson (Creator of The Olympian League) Leo Valdez Annabeth Chase Hazel Levesque Maria Flanma Nico di Angelo Samuel Ternsa Jason Grace Young Olympian League: Team Recon Sally Sea Jackson Finnick Rider Adam Greylick Katara Moore Celestina May Elizabeth Williams Young Olympian League: Team Delta Jack Robson Desmond Moon Emma Halman Josh McLean JT Ronaldson Veronica Kamwetz The Olympian League: Team Omega Silena Jackson Flinn Miles Peter Blofis Seth Alder Brook S. Harbor Nathan Sharpe The Olympian League: Team Alpha Daniel Redson Jared Rekker Nolan Swift Joseph Mierek April Wind Eleanor Clatter Stories The Olympian League: Origins The story of how each member joined The Olympian League. The Olympian League: Academy A short story about a generation of students who are trained in The Olympian League Academy so they can join a team of the league in the future. The Olympian League: Land of the Lost (Team Recon's Main Story) Team Recon is send on a mission to look for a member of The Olympian League, a Supreme Olympian. They are send to an old warehouse where it was last heard of her. When they arrive to the warehouse they find the entrance to a place they thought disappeared years ago... The Olympian League: Into the Unknown (Team Delta's Main Story) Team Delta goes on a mission to investigate a mysterious weapon that Liquid Fire is making...when they go into the facility to investigate they are discovered and are trapped by the enemy. They fight each other and the fight accidentaly causes the weapon to activate... The Olympian League: Days of Boom (Team Alpha's Main Story) Team Alpha receives a message from an unknown person, in the message it shows the location of 6 nuclear bombs. If the team alerts anyone the bombs will detonate, they will have to work as fast as possible to stop the bombs from detonating. The Olympian League: Warriors (Team Omega's Main Story) Burning Sun begins to make attacks all over the world and there is only a group of heroes who can take them down for good, they are the main team of The Olympian League...they are Team Omega. The Olympian League: World War 3 After horrible battles against the evil organization known as Burning Sun, The Olympian League must use all of its forces to win the war and bring peace once again to the world. The Olympian League: What Makes You Beautiful A young girl in the academy gets cursed by Aphrodite and now she has only 40 days to live. The only way her best friend can save her is by giving her a kiss, a true love kiss. The Olympian League: 3000 Team Gamma are accused of a crime they didn't commit. The gods put a bounty on them and now every demigod/monster is out for them. The team will have to face challenges they've never have before and even fight their friends to try and clear their names. The Olympian League: Won't Back Down A story about 30 demigods from The Olympian League or related to someone from the league who have to fight each other to the death in an island full of monsters and horrific traps. (Note: Alternate Universe story) The Olympian League: Battle Scars What would you do if someone told you how much time to live you had left? A short story about an important member of The Olympian League during his last days of life. Achievements Trivia *The Olympian League is based on the famous superhero team, The Justice League. *The Olympian League was created by ExtremeSSJ4. * A homage to this team called the Divine Corps is set to appear in Reincarnate. Category:Collaboration Category:OC Club Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Alternate Universe Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Luke 12346 Category:Tsubasafan101 Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:JJRawesome Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:Dagostino Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Ersason219 Category:The Olympian League Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:FlamingoValdez Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:SallyPerson Category:LittleLorica Category:Hazelcats Category:DaughterofTerpsichore Category:Bladewood Category:Hermione6720 Category:The Olympian League: Origins Category:The Olympian League: Academy Category:Land of the Lost Category:Into the Unknown Category:Days of Boom Category:Warriors Category:World War 3 Category:The Olympian League: 3000 Category:Won't Back Down Category:Hermione Chase Category:Earth-865 Category:Battle Scars